


Five More Minutes

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [33]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Leonard offers a new distraction from her bloodlust.





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie_quill for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: Happy Birthday AgentMaryMargaretSkitz! A very long time ago you sent me the prompt: _Captain Canary- "Five more minutes."_ Sorry it took so long.

"And that's time," Leonard said, pressing a button on the stopwatch in his hand. He glanced up to see Sara still hitting the punching bag. "Lance, I said 'time'," he drawled.

"Five more minutes," Sara said, dancing to the side, farther from Leonard, and jabbing at the bag again.

Leonard slowly approached her. "You said the same thing five minutes ago; and five minutes before _that_. Enough is enough."

Sara stopped and grabbed the bag to halt its momentum. "But that's the problem, it's not _enough_." Quieter, she added, "It's never enough."

"The bloodlust," Leonard guessed.

Sara bit her lip and nodded. It wasn't something that she liked talking about.

"So, what's the plan here? Drive yourself into exhaustion so you don't feel the need to kill?"

"Something like that," Sara reluctantly admitted. 

"So you feed it more energy until it threatens to consume you?" Leonard queried. "Sounds like feeding the flames, if you ask me. You should ask Mick about how well that works in the end."

"Well, I didn't ask you. Or him," Sara huffed, shoving away from the bag and taking a small modicum of satisfaction when it almost hit Leonard.

"Seems to me that if you have a biological urge to kill, rather than engaging in behaviors that mimic killing, you should do the opposite, and be still."

Sara gave him an incredulous look. "Your advice is to meditate?"

"If that helps, sure," he said with a shrug. "I was thinking of something a little less boring."

Sara crossed her arms across her chest. "Such as?"

Leonard produced a deck of cards from a pocket. "Do you play gin?"

~~*~~

Leonard shifted slightly on the bed, wondering how he could have let his guard down enough to have fallen asleep in Sara's bed. With Sara lying next to him.

And now partially on top of him.

They had played cards late into the night. At some point they had lain on their sides on Sara's bed, facing each other as they played, and eventually she'd fallen asleep. Leonard remained awake long enough to secure the cards back in a pocket before drifting off himself. He's not sure how they ended up in their current position, with Sara pressed against his side, face on his chest, and one arm and leg thrown over him.

If it weren't for the rather insistent protests from his bladder, he was even tempted to stay where he was for as long as possible. Waking to find Sara in his arms was much more pleasurable than he'd dared to expect. Had he allowed himself to think of being in this situation that is.

"Sara," he whispered, not wanting to startle her. He wouldn't be surprised if there were knives under the pillow.

"Hmm," Sara hummed, snuggling closer, rubbing her cheek against where it was pillowed on his chest.

Leonard bit back a groan, knowing that if his body wasn't having other urges at the moment; things were likely to become awkward very soon.

"Sara, I need you to wake up now," Leonard said, more urgently.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled, tightening her grip on him.

Leonard smirked, remembering when she'd said those same words just the day before, under very different circumstances.

"You can stay in bed," Leonard amended, "but you need to let me up."

"No. Comfy." She cracked an eyelid and glanced up at him. "Why?"

"I need to, uh…" His groggy brain tried to think up a good euphemism, but he was too content, and too desperate. Finally, he admitted, "pee."

"Oh, right. Of course," Sara stuttered as she rolled on to her back, freeing Leonard. He immediately was out of the bed and headed for her en suite bathroom. "Come back when you're done."

Leonard nearly tripped at her words, but made it without falling. After relieving himself and washing his hands, he exited the bathroom and considered leaving. He glanced towards the bed and Sara was lying on her side, facing him, watching him with a happy, sleepy expression on her face.

He froze like a startled rabbit, wanting to flee to the safety of his own room where he didn't have to think about his growing attachment to the gorgeous, disheveled assassin.

When Sara lifted the covers, Leonard knew he was a goner. He found himself crawling back into bed and lying on his back as Sara once again molded her body to his.

"Is this okay?" Sara quietly asked. "I know we didn't mean to fall asleep together last night, but that was the best sleep I've had since we got on this ship."

Leonard wrapped his arm around Sara, pulling her closer. "For me, too."

The End


End file.
